Tell me this isn't happening
by MeadowHayle
Summary: Orihime is pregnant and moves away from her friends to keep her baby a secret. She doesn't want them to know that Grimmjow is the father. OrihimeXGrimmjow. Grimmhime
1. This is not happening

I don't own Bleach

* * *

**Orihimes POV**

_No. No. No. __No!!! It can't be real. It has to be a mistake. This isn't happening. How could this happen? _

_He isn't able to father a child. Is he? _

I sat in the bathroom, starring at the little plus on the pregnancy test. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream.

But for some sick reason I wasn't able to feel something different than… joy.

And I knew it was wrong. It was so damn wrong. But I wanted this child; though I knew I had to raise it alone. It was going to be hard, but I was willing to do it.

I loved this child and I loved its father, though I never told him. And I hadn't the chance to do it now, because he was dead.

I would never be able to tell him about this pregnancy, about the child, about my love.

It was going to be a secret and the first thing I had to do was to move. Move away from here, where I lived. I had to leave my friends behind.

Ichigo, who rescued me from Hueco Mundo. Rukia, who was always there for me. Rangiku, who always seemed like a sister to me. Chad, who always protected me.

I was going to leave them all behind for this child. I knew I could do it.

And I would.

* * *

**Grimmjows POV**

_Fuck. Where am I? Am I dead? _

I slowly opened my eyes just to be blinded by light.

"How are you feeling, Grimmjow?" Sayzel asked and put the pocket lamp away.

I just groaned. "What fucking kind of question is that, huh? How do you feel, when you are near death?"

Sayzel chuckled. "At least I think your brain is okay. You talk like always." 

_I swear someday I'm going to cut this damn smile out of his face. _

"I'm perfectly fine. Can I go now?" I said, trying to stand up.

"Okay, but if you have problems like headache or you feel dizzy or so on, come to me please." Sayzel said looking at his tablet.

I just groaned and made my way out of this strange room.

Because I was still a little bit tired I went to my room and thought about what happened before I blacked out…

I fought against this Ichigo-kid. Wannabe Shinigami.I don't know how it happened but it was a really long fight and then suddenly I lay on my back.

Blood was running down my face and I heard a scream. I realized that it came from Orihime, who started to run towards me.

But Ichigo, that bastard, stopped her and dragged her away from me. The last thing I saw was her face.

Tears streaming down and she seemed to scream my name but I didn't hear her. Everything felt numb suddenly. And my last thought was. _He took my woman.

* * *

_

**Orihimes POV**

I grabbed my bags and closed the front door behind me. I was going to leave. I told no one.

I had picked a flat three cities away from here. It was a very small one, but it was enough for two people.

Some of my furniture had already been brought there.

I prayed for luck and got into the taxi, which was waiting for me in front of my house.

All the way to my…our new home I looked at the tiny bump in my abdomen and cried silent tears…

* * *

**Grimmjows POV**

I had to find her. I just had to. There was nothing that was going to stop me. I knew I would find her and I would make her mine again.

This Shinigami-kid had no right to steal her from me. She wanted **me**.

Not **him.**

I punched the wall and a big hole appeared. I had to find a way, a reason to go out of here. This place was worse than hell.

Suddenly I had an idea. Nobody had seen me since I came back from Sayzel.

Quickly I ran back to the lab anxious not to be seen by anyone.

I had luck. Sayzel was still there, cleaning up something.

"Hey, does Aizen already know I'm healthy?" I asked.

He starred at me frowning. "No, nobody knows you are okay. I wanted to tell them when I had finished cleaning. But I haven't. So don't rush me."

"No, no. You don't understand. It's not like that. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell everyone that I died." I said in one breath.

"Are you serious?" Sayzel asked looking at me like he had seen a ghost.

"Absolutely." I answered. I wanted this. I wanted this more than anything else.

"Why should I do that?" Now he sounded interested. Of course he wanted something for it.

"I think you don't have a choice. Remember last yeah. At the anniversary? Let's say I would chat with Aizen a little bit about your actions…" I knew I had already won then. His face said everything.

"Okay, I'll tell Aizen that you died and that I already buried you in the desert. I don't really remind where it was exactly. But don't you dare ever come back here."

I nodded.

_This was going to be great…

* * *

_

**Orihimes POV**

When I arrived at the apartment I went through every room and had to admit that it was perfect for me.

Though I just had a kitchen/living room, a bedroom, a bathroom and another room for my baby, I was self-confident that it was absolutely wonderful. 

_This was going to be great…_

_

* * *

_

_Hi guys, I decided to do another story about my favourite Bleachcouple^^_

_Hope you like the beginning. If you review the next chapter will be up soon.  
_


	2. Then she fainted

And again I don't own Bleach

* * *

**Orihimes POV**

„Mommy, mommy!!! Wake up." Yuria yelled and pulled my blankets away.

"What is it? Are you okay?" I asked while I opened my eyes. A glance at the clock told me that it was 3:00 am. I groaned.

"I couldn't sleep, because I had a nightmare." She said and her big grey eyes looked at me begging.

"Okay, you can sleep here if you want to." I said and smiled at her.

"Thank you, mommy." She said and climbed into the bed.

"Are you okay, mommy?"She whispered and I frowned.

"Yeah, of course darling. Why do you ask?" I saw her blush and wondered what she meant.

"When I came in here… I heard you moan and scream and you always said this name… I don't know if I remember correctly but I think it was…Grimm or something like this." Yuria said and played with a strand of her blue hair.

Now I was the one to blush. My four year old daughter just walked in on me having a pleasant dream about her father and me.

"Did you have a nightmare, too?" She asked with her sweet high voice.

I thought about a good answer for that.

"No, I … I can't remember, but I don't think it was a…nightmare."

"Okay, then let's sleep now please. I'm tired." She said and closed her eyes. I smiled and did the same.

* * *

**Grimmjows POV**

Damn. Four years. I searched her more than four years and I still had not found her.

I talked with everyone. Really everyone. Her friends seemed surprised to see me, but at least we didn't fight and just talked about Orihime.

They didn't know where she was. She just disappeared. I asked the neighbors if they knew where I can find her.

But they had no clue. They said one day there was a truck and some man who carried furniture out of the house, but they didn't know where they came from.

_It's so frustrating. Where the fuck is she? Why did she leave?_

I didn't have an answer. I also searched in other cities. But without evidence I couldn't go on.

So I went from city to city and worked a little bit. This month I helped out in a hospital, but I guessed I was going to leave soon.

* * *

**Orihimes POV**

"Yuria, hurry up. You'll be late for Kindergarten." I exclaimed and grabbed her bag from the kitchen chair.

"Okay, I'm ready, mommy." My daughter said and showed me her ponytail.

"Is it okay mommy?"

"Yeah it looks great." I said and smiled.

We went to the Kindergarten and I said goodbye to Yuria and went to my work. I had a job at a flower shop.

At twelve o'clock I got a phone call from the Kindergarten. Yuria had felt from a jungle gym and her arm was sprained.

I went straight to the hospital with her and soon the doctor took care of her and her injuries. After he had finished, she already went out of the room and I talked with the doctor about her arm and what I had to take care of, when Yuria called me and I said goodbye to the doctor and went out to her.

Just when we were about to go, I saw someone I hadn't seen since more than four years.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

The father of my daughter.

Then I fainted.

* * *

**Grimmjows POV**

Like every day I worked in the hospital. And I was just about to look for a patient, when I suddenly saw something that caught my attention.

There was a little girl with blue hair. I knew that a lot of people dyed their hair, but this hair was natural. She even had brows in the same color.

And the interesting thing about it wasn't just that she had blue hair. No, she had nearly the same color as my hair. Hers was just a little bit darker.

If I didn't know better, I would have said she was my little sister or something like that.

That was until I heard her call her mommy and a woman came out of a room with long orange hair, big grey eyes and two blue hairpins.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Orihime was standing in front of me. _My woman. _

I thought my brain didn't work right, that this was all an illusion or hallucination.

But just in this moment she looked at me, blinked her eyes and then she fainted…

* * *

Hey guys,

I hope you like this four years later thing.

I'm going to update in a week(or a little bit more) cause I'm away.

Have fun,

bye


	3. Thought you where dead

I own Bleach. Not.

* * *

**Grimmjows POV**

As soon as possible I ran towards her and called the doctor. I laid her on a hospital bed and the doctor said I should go out and take care of her daughter. And that was what I did.

"Come on. We go to a room where you can play with toys, okay?" I said trying to get her away from Orihime.

"I don't know. Mommy always says I'm not allowed to talk to people I don't know." She answered. Her high voice reminded me of her mother.

"Well, my name is Grimmjow. I'm working here."

She thought about it. "I guess it is okay then. Is my mommy alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah I think she is going to be okay."

She just bit her lip.

Finally we came to the playroom and sat down.

I watched her while she played with building bricks.

"So", I started. "What is your name?"

She looked up at me with her big grey eyes and frowned.

"My name is Yuria."She said.

"Beautiful name. Do you have a father?" Though I didn't want to be so obvious I needed to know.

"hmm…yeah, I guess every child has a father. But I don't know my father. Mommy never talks about him. And I don't want to ask her.

Once I did and she began to cry. I felt bad then. So I don't ask anymore."

Suddenly I felt sorry for her. She was hurt because she hurt her mother.

"It's not your fault. You know. You don't have to feel bad. You have a right to know your father." I said hoping I helped her.

She smiled. "Thank you, Grimmjow. I like you. I wish you could be my daddy." With that she hugged me. I was overwhelmed with her statement. The only thing I could think of was. _Let me be her father. Let me be her father. _

I knew it wasn't possible, because Arrancar weren't able to father a child, but I didn't have an explanation for her hair color. I had to talk to Orihime. I needed to know.

"You know, Grimmjow. I think we could be father and daughter. My hair has nearly the same color like yours." She said smiling and reached out for my hair.

"I know." I whispered. "I know."

* * *

**Orihimes POV**

I woke up and saw the doctor standing next to the bed I lay in.

"What happened?" I asked. My head hurt.

"You fainted. But you have no concussion. You can go whenever you want."

"Where is my daughter?" I asked suddenly nervous that Grimmjow could have seen her.

"Oh, she is in the playroom. Grimmjow, an assistant, is with her."

When he said his name, I was already out, searching for this room. Though my legs felt like pudding I went as fast as I could.

_What will he do when he realizes that she is his daughter?_

_What if he hurts her? _

My heart nearly skipped a beat, when I found the room. But I calmed down when I saw Grimmjow smiling at Yuria while she played with building bricks.

I exhaled and suddenly Grimmjow looked up. He was alive. I still couldn't realize that. I had to fight back the tears. But after a few seconds I began to cry. I knew I shouldn't cry in front of my daughter, but I just…

Suddenly I felt somebody hug me and looked up just to see Grimmjows face.

"Shhh…Hime. It's okay. You don't need to cry. Everything is going to be alright." He whispered. And we went out of the room.

"But…but you… you're de-dead." I said.

"I saw you dying. Ichigo …he …he killed you. I-I saw it. I wanted to heal you, but he held me back and said so mean things. I thought it was my fault that you were killed."

Grimmjow shook his head. "Why should it be your fault? You did nothing wrong."

"Maybe I should have just told him that I loved you. But instead I… I was to coward to do that." I said starting to cry again.

"You **loved** me?" He asked his eyes where now big with surprise. I blushed and nodded.

"And why didn't you fucking tell me?" He looked angry now. I couldn't blame him for that.

"I didn't want to anger you. I knew all you wanted was sex."

"You…what?" He was really angry know. "You really think all I wanted was sex? Well… I'll tell you something.

After the fight I came back to your damn house to find it empty. No one was there. And even your friends couldn't tell me where you were.

I searched for you in the whole area, but you were undiscoverable. Then I gave it up and started working in different cities.

Hoping I could find you. And now more than four fucking years later you come here and tell me, what I feel? That I don't care about you?

That you meant nothing to me? Are you insane, woman?"

I shook my head. All this years I ran from the person I still loved, just to hear now, that this person searched for me all this time.

I needed a break. I needed sleep. I wanted to go home.

"I want to go now, please." I said but my voice was more a rasping sound.

"Only when I can come with you. I'm not going to lose you again." He said and my heart suddenly jumped at his words.

I nodded and went to the playroom. "Let's go Yuria."

* * *

haha. Yeah, okay. I know I said I wouldn't be able to update but I managed to write a new chapter and I thought it would be just fair to let you read it.

Hope you like it.

Till next week.


	4. To hear you saying it

I don't own BLEACH...but if I owned bleach I would make Orhime and Grimmjow a couple^^

* * *

**Grimmjows POV**

„Is mommy sleeping now?" Yuria asked while she ate. I nodded.

"Why did she cry?" Her little face looked sad now. "Was it because of me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, little one. You did nothing wrong. It was my fault. Your mommy was very excited to see me." I tried to calm her.

"Mommy knows you?" Suddenly I had her whole attention.

I know she was intelligent and I had to be careful to say nothing wrong.

"Yeah, we are…old friends. She lived somewhere else when I met her."

I could see that she was thinking about this statement. Her eyes seemed so clear then.

"Are you finished with that?" I asked to distract her and pointed at the food in front of her.

She shook her head and started eating again.

* * *

**Orihimes POV**

When I woke up, I felt much better. My head didn't hurt anymore.

I went straight to the kitchen, just to find it empty.

Next I looked into Yurias room. But it was empty, too.

I suddenly started to panic.

_What if Grimmjow had kidnapped her? What if everything he said was a lie? _

I searched in every room, but they weren't there.

Finally I went back to my bedroom.

I sat down on the bed, when something caught my attention.

It was a white sheet of paper.

Something was written down on it.

_Hime,_

_I didn't want to wake you up. So I wrote this letter to let you know that we are in the playground now._

_We'll come back at six o`clock. So don't worry. _

_(I now you like to do that)_

_Grimmjow_

_Six o'clock hmm? They must come soon._

I sighed and went to the kitchen to wait for my …family?

* * *

**Grimmjows POV**

We arrived at home at exactly six o`clock and found Orihime already waiting for us in the kitchen.

"Hi, Hime. How did you sleep?" I asked trying to be nice. Though it was difficult sometimes, because I wasn't used to it.

"Good, thank you." She said, and then she looked at her daughter. "Aren't you tired, sweetie? I think you should go to bed now."

"Okay, mommy. Goodnight mommy and Grimmjow." She mumbled and went to her room.

Orihime looked at me and bit her lip.

"We have to talk."I said and saw her eyes widen.

"About what?" She asked and sat down on a chair.

"About Yuria." I answered and sat down in front of her.

"What is with her? Isn't she alright?" She said although she knew exactly what I wanted to know.

"Oh, yes she is. But there is something different I wanted to know…for example: How old is she?"

"uhh, she umm… is…" Orihime started but I cut her off.

"Don't you dare lie about her age! If she is my daughter I have a damn right to know and you know that. So stop making up stories and tell me the truth. Who is her father?"

She looked down as if I had slapped her.

"Woman. Stop being silent. I wanna know now!" I was getting angry and she knew it.

"I found out I was pregnant two days after your fight with Ichigo. I was so… happy. I don't know why. I hated Ichigo for killing you and I didn't want my other friends to know.

So I moved away …and got Yuria… and every time I looked at her I was happy and sad at the same time. She looked so much like you.

She still does…But it was harder when she was a baby…"

For a long time she remained silent. And I said nothing, because I was too overwhelmed with joy.

Of course somehow I knew all the time that she was mine but to hear it, made my heart skip a beat.

"So,… what are we going to do now? Do you want to tell her?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"No, I want you to be nice to her. I don't know if she can understand what we've been through. I want to wait until she is older." She answered.

I sighed. I wanted Yuria to know. No, better. I **needed** her to know. But Orihime was her mother and when she said it wasn't okay, it wasn't.

"Okay, what about us?"I asked annoyed. She bit her lip and frowned.

"Just because we have a child together it doesn't mean we have to** be** together." Orihime answered after thinking about it.

_It was unbelievable. She was trying to get me out of her life!_

"Then I guess there is no reason for me to stay any longer."I said, knowing I had hurt her with that comment and went towards the door.

* * *

hi guys,

the next chapter like I promised, I hope you like it.

I'm always happy about reviews ...love you.

Bye


	5. to me it seams like a good idea

**Orihimes POV**

Everything I just said was a lie.

I needed Grimmjow, like I needed air to breathe. I wanted him to stay with me and love me and take care of Yuria.

But I knew it wasn't that easy and I didn't want to be hurt again.

So I said this ugly sentence about us.

And he reacted just like I wanted. But when he went towards the door something inside my head clicked and I realized that I had made a big mistake. So I stopped him.

I gripped his arm from behind and he turned around a smirk on his face. I was confused.

"You weren't really thinking I would just go out like that after all these years I've searched for you, were you?" He said and bent down to kiss me.

I couldn't react fast enough and let it happen. _God, I've missed that._ His mind-blowing kisses. I felt myself response and was just about to lead him to my bedroom, when we were suddenly interrupted.

"Mommy, I- What are you doing?" I heard my daughter say and broke away from the kiss as fast as possible.

But it was too late she had seen everything. Her big grey eyes stared at us and suddenly she smiled, turned around and went back to bed.

I was so confused by now I had to sit down.

"I'm such a terrible mom." I said brushing with my fingers over my lips.

"No you're not." Grimmjow answered and sat down in front of me.

"But…I don't even know…why she reacted this way." I said between sobs.

"I think I know why. She told me that you were always sad and she was afraid to make you unhappy by saying or asking something about me."

"I didn't know I hurt her by not telling her about you. I-I just couldn't do it. Every time I thought about you, I started to cry. I'm so sorry I didn't want her to be hurt. But I still don't understand…"

"She is happy, cause you are. Every time you smile she smiles, too. Don't you see that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I… Are you sure?" I couldn't believe him.

"Go ask her yourself."

I nodded and went to my daughters' room. Hoping she was still awake.

* * *

**Grimmjows POV**

I waited for Orihime to come back. But she didn't. So I went to Yurias room, just to find them both asleep. I smiled.

Orihimes arms were wrapped around Yuria. They must have both cried, cause their cheeks were still red.

I sighed and went out of the room. Though I was tired I climbed out of the window and sat down on the roof.

The moon was very big tonight and the stars were bright and sparkling. For a moment I thought about waking Orihime just to show her the sky, but then I said to myself that it would be better to let her sleep.

I stayed there a while, before I climbed back into the house and went out the door.

* * *

**Orihimes POV**

When I woke up Grimmjow had left.

I tried to calm myself not wanting to cry again. Maybe he had left because he forgot something or he had to work or-

"Mommy, can you help me with my ponytail?" Yuria came into the kitchen with a red ribbon in her hand.

"Of course darling." I said smiling.

"Mommy, where is Grimmjow?" Yuria asked and bit her lip after I made her hair.

"I don't know sweetie, but why do you ask?"

"I like him. He makes me feel normal." She answered and bit into her pancake. I frowned.

"What do you mean? You are normal."

She shook her head. "No, the other children in Kindergarten always say that I'm strange because I don't know my daddy and my hair is blue. They say that maybe my daddy is an alien or a monster or so…" She couldn't talk farther than that cause tears where streaming down her cheeks.

I hugged her and rubbed slow circles up and down her back.

"They are idiots. You look beautiful with your blue hair. And your father loves you. He is no alien or monster…he is the most wonderful person I've ever met."

Suddenly she backed off a little bit and looked at me. "Really?" Her big grey eyes were staring at me.

"Yes." I nodded.

"How do you know that he loves me?"

"He told me." I answered simply.

"Can I meet him?" Yuria asked and started eating her pancake again.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said and saw her smile disappear.

"Why not?" Someone behind me asked and I turned around just to see Grimmjow standing next to the window, I left open last night.

* * *

Sorry I didn't update . something was wrong with my internet.


	6. think we already had this discussion

**Grimmjows POV**

„You see mommy? Grimmjow likes this idea, too." Yuria said and smiled at me.

"Grimmjow has no right to decide something so important. I'm your mother and I know what's good for you." Orihime answered harsh.

Now Yuria looked down and her smile was gone.

Orihime turned to me.

"If you excuse me, I have to bring **my** daughter to the Kindergarten. She is going on a trip for three days."

With that she turned around and walked out the door, taking Yuria with her.

I cursed and punched a hole in the wall next to me.

She was going to pay for this.

* * *

**Orihimes POV**

_Was he out of his mind? Why did he do this? _

_We talked and I thought I made clear that I don't want Yuria to know. _

_But no, he can't keep his damn mouth shut. _

"Goodbye, mommy." Yuria said and hugged me.

"Bye, sweetie. Don't be afraid. We'll see each other soon enough."

Yuria nodded.

"Mommy, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course I can." I answered though I didn't know what she wanted to say.

"Would you be nicer to Grimmjow? I really like him. He is the only real friend I I think he cares very much about you. You shouldn't argue all the time. Please try to be nice to him."

She said and I thought I was going to faint. My daughter was in fact a really intelligent girl. Of course she saw our fights and didn't like it.

"Okay, darling. I'll try." I said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you mommy." She said and went away.

* * *

**Grimmjows POV**

When Orihime arrived at home, I was sitting on a kitchen chair waiting for her. She came in, looked at me and went to her bedroom. I followed her.

"What are you doing?" I asked while I turned her around to face me.

"I'm trying to be nice to you, because Yuria asked me to." She answered took off her jacket.

"No, you're not nice. You're ignoring me!"

"When I talk to you I can't be nice. What you did was…unbelievable." She answered and sat down on her bed.

"She has a right to know. And I want her to know. I just can't walk around knowing that my daughter doesn't know about me and is unhappy about this fact. I want her to grow up in a real family." I said sitting down next to her.

"I think we already had this discussion. We can't be a real family. There is nothing between us." She answered and rubbed her temples.

I sighed and grabbed her hands. "Okay, maybe you don't care about me anymore, but I still love you. I loved you since the day you healed my damn arm."

As she heard this she looked at me and her eyes widened. And suddenly she leaned forward and kissed me. It was a short kiss and she stopped it immediately, seaming surprised by her own actions.

But I took this chance and kissed her again this time harder and she moaned against my lips.

I pushed her down on the mattress never breaking the kiss and she started to unbutton my shirt.

"A little impatient, aren't we?" I whispered and she smiled in response.

"I waited more than four years to be with you again. So… yes. I'm impatient." She answered and I smiled.

* * *

**Orihimes POV**

I woke up, because I felt something tickle me and smiled when I realized that Grimmjow placed small kisses down my back.

I turned around and kissed him.

"Hey, beautiful." He said kissing my forehead.

"Hi" I mouthed, still to overwhelmed with joy. It had felt so good to be with him again. I had felt whole.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and caressed my cheek.

I nodded.

"Then let's go make breakfast." He said and stood up, still naked.

I blushed and put on a nightgown. When Grimmjow saw that he rolled his eyes.

"Why are hiding? You're beautiful." He said and pulled me towards him. I snuggled against him and sighed.

"What is it?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"I don't want to ruin the moment."

"Why should you ruin it?" He sounded afraid.

"Well, Yuria will be here tomorrow and you changed my mind." I admitted and felt him smile against my forehead.

"So… you wanna tell her?" He asked still smiling.

I took a deep breath.

"Yes."

* * *

Finally, I'm so sorry for not updating.

How did you like it?


	7. telling her my story

**Grimmjows POV **

„But only if you promise me one thing." Orihime said and took a step back.

I frowned, because I was nervous. What if she wanted something I couldn't fulfill?

"Anything." I said wanting her to continue. She bit her lip.

"You have to stay. You have to promise me that you'll live with us and take care of Yuria. If you do anything that hurts her, it'll be over." She looked seriously at me and I nodded in response.

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked looking like she was trying to convince herself.

"Yes, absolutely." I assured her and gave her a kiss.

She broke away smiling.

"There is another condition I have."

I frowned again, hoping it was easy to fulfill.

"Either you go get dressed or you'll take me to the bedroom-Now."

"Hmm…I guess I'll choose: take you **in** the bedroom." I answered.

"I said **to** the bedroom." She said shaking her head.

"Yeah, I know. But I said **in**."

* * *

**Orihimes POV**

"Mommy, mommy!!!" Yuria yelled running towards me. Her blue hair blowing in the wind.

"Hello, sweetie! How was your trip?" I said hugging her.

"It was so great, mommy. We were at the beach and played in the nature. I had a lot of fun." She answered and suddenly looked behind me as if something had caught her attention.

And without another word she broke away from me and ran to something behind me.

At first I was confused but when I turned around I saw Grimmjow standing there. He smiled at Yuria and hugged her, too.

"That's so cool that you came, too. You know. Though mommy doesn't like you, I like you very much.

If she says something stupid again just ignore her. You're **my** friend not hers." Yuria said to Grimmjow and he chuckled.

"You know I think your mommy has changed her mind." He answered looking at me.

"Really? What makes you think that?" Yuria asked scratching her head.

"Well…I _talked_ to her and now we are friends. Good friends." Grimmjow answered and took Yurias hand.

"That's great!!! But you have to promise I'm your best friend. You and mommy can be friends, that's great, but I wanna be your best friend." Yuria demanded.

"Of course, little one. You'll always be my one and only best friend. I promise." Grimmjow replied and took her hand.

"Okay, that's great. We'll be friends forever…but let's go home now… I'm tired." She said and yawned.

* * *

**Grimmjows POV**

I sat on a chair next to the kitchen table and tried to concentrate on newspaper.

But somehow my mind always drifted away and I thought about Yuria and Orihime and being a dad and stuff like that.

I was afraid to do something wrong. I wanted this to be perfect.

I had a new live now and I wanted to life it out and be a good dad.

"She is asleep now." Orihime said when she came out of Yurias room.

I nodded. I wanted so badly to tell her who I was, it almost hurt.

Somehow Orihime must have caught my thought.

"We can tell her tomorrow, okay? Today was already enough for her. I mean…she said great all the time." Orihime smiled at me.

"I know." I answered and sighed.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked after a while.

I was reading and Orihime was sitting in my lap, drinking tea.

"Just a little bit. But you're right. It's time for bed. I'll go change." She said and stood up to go to the bedroom.

The newspaper got boring, so I decided to go change, too.

Orihime was already sitting on the bed and smiled at me when I came in

" I'm curious," She said.

"You still have to tell me why you are here and not in Hueco Mundo. I have so many questions.

How you felt after the battle and how you escaped and isn't Aizen searching for you?"

I shook my head. "No, he isn't. I'll tell you why." I answered and sat down next to her.

She smiled at me to begin and I started telling her my story from the very beginning.

With all emotions.

All fears.

Everything.

And she cried all the time.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's short and frustrating, but I hope I'm able to update soon.

Love ya.


	8. tell me and I hate you

I don't own Bleach...and I never will.

* * *

**Orihimes POV**

When I woke up, Grimmjow was still asleep.

His blue hair was a mess and he had a mark on his face from the pillow.

He looked so cute when he slept.

I smiled and stood up to get dressed and ready for the day.

After I heard Grimmjows story yesterday I just couldn't sleep.

I had to think about what he said and what happened since I met him again.

And suddenly I realized, that he had told me that he loved me, but I hadn't told him yet.

That was something I had to change, though I didn't know how to do it.

It wasn't like me to just go to him and say: I love you.

I needed something special, but I didn't know what.

At ten o'clock Grimmjow and Yuria decided to wake up too and we ate breakfast together.

Grimmjow was looking at me as if he was waiting for something.

And then it hit me. Of course he wanted to tell Yuria and I knew it was time to tell her, but I just didn't know how to start.

Suddenly everything seemed so difficult.

_What if she wasn't okay with it?_

_What would I do then?_

_Would I send him away?_

_Could I be this heartless?_

So many questions and no answers.

And suddenly I looked at Grimmjow, who was sitting next to me and as if he knew, he smiled.

* * *

**Grimmjows POV**

I wanted so badly to tell Yuria but I could sense that it would be difficult for Orihime.

So I waited.

After breakfast we decided to go for a walk and I saw my chance rise again.

Once outside Yuria was walking between us and looked at me smiling.

"You know , d-Grimmjow. When I'm grown up I wanna be a doctor to help people.

But I heard that you have to be good in school to become one, so I thought maybe I could become a fighter if it doesn't work. "

I lifted one eyebrow. "Well, I'll prefer if you become a doctor. It's a hard life to fight and not a good job for a woman."

We got to a bench near the lake and sat down.

"Do you wanna say woman aren't able to fight?" This question didn't come from Yuria but her mummy.

"Ah, no, of course not. I'm just trying to tell our daughter that she should find a safer job." I defended myself.

And before I realized my mistake Yuria had already pricked her ears.

"**Our** daughter?" She asked looking variously at me and Orihime.

And before Orihime could say anything she started again.

"So , you see myself as your daughter? That's so cool. I've always wanted a daddy. Now I'm finally going to have one."

She turned to me and hugged me with all the strength she had.

I returned the hug, but I didn't really know what to do. I couldn't decide either to feel happy or sad.

**Happy**, because she had no problem with me as her daddy.

**Sad**, because she didn't realized the truth.

* * *

**Orihimes POV**

After watching the whole scene I was … relieved, though I was ashamed of me to admit it.

I wanted to leave it like that for the moment. There was no need to tell Yuria the whole truth.

But when I saw Grimmjows face I knew I had to tell her. He looked torn apart and I knew if I didn't say anything, this expression would remain on his face.

I took a deep breath.

"Yuria?" She turned around.

"That's not the whole truth."

I could see Grimmjows eyes widen. And I had to admit that he looked as handsome as always.

His blue hair a bright contrast to the tree with the red leaves behind him. Just like Yurias.

And once again I took a deep breath and said: "Grimmjow …is your father. Your real father."

I saw Yurias eyes widen and suddenly she started to cry. Silent tears running over her face.

"You… he was here all the time…and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry, darling. It was difficult for me I didn't know how to tell you. I…"

"My daddy was with me for this long… and you didn't tell me? He was all I ever …wanted in my life and you… kept him away?" She shook her little head and stood up.

"I hate you."

And with this she ran away.

Leaving her broken mother confused and sad.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter.

Hopefully I will update before christmas.


	9. thought you'd leave me

**Grimmjows POV**

_Oh, fuck_. That was totally my fault. Why didn't I stop her?

Oh, right, because I'm a damn selfish bastard.

And now everything was fucked up. My love cried and my daughter ran away.

And I sat there on this stupid bench and didn't know what to do.

"Orihime, I'm sorry. I know it's my entire fault." I admitted and touched her shoulder, but she flinched from my touch.

"Just…let me alone." She answered and turned away from me.

I sighed and stood up.

Why was I always the one who made people cry?

Couldn't I be normal?

No.

But I wanted to do something right. So I started searching for Yuria.

And I found her. She was sitting on a swing, staring at the ground.

"Hey." I sat down on the swing next to her.

She looked at me, her eyes red and swollen.

"I know you're mad at your mummy and me. But you have to understand that it was difficult for her.

When she found out she was pregnant she thought I was dead. She left all her friends behind and moved into this city to get you and raise you."

"Why did she do that? Her friends would have been there for her."

"Yeah, probably. But her friends didn't like me and your mummy thought if they knew you where mine, they wouldn't want to be friends with her anymore." I answered.

"I'm still mad at her and that doesn't explain why she didn't tell me." My daughter said, drawing circles in the sand with her foot.

"She didn't tell you, because she was too shocked herself to find me alive.

She needed time to realize I was going to stay. And she didn't know how you would react.

So she didn't tell you and waited how things turned out. Can you understand that?"

Yuria frowned and seemed to think about it, but after a while she nodded.

"I think I have to go apologize. I said something very mean." She stood up.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." I answered and took her hand.

* * *

**Orihimes POV**

I sat there on the park bench and cried. I know it was wrong and it was my entire fault, but I couldn't change it now.

Suddenly I felt someone touch my shoulder and I thought it was Grimmjow again, but when I looked up I saw my eyes looking at me. Yuria.

"Mommy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I don't hate you. But I was angry with you and I didn't think about the situation you were in. Daddy told me how you felt and I understand now. Please don't cry, okay?"

I nodded and then she hugged me.

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you, too."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you should go and talk to daddy. He looked very sad." My daughter said and let go of me.

I nodded. "But where is he?"

"Come with me, I'll show you. He said that he is sure you don't want to see him ever again. So he waited there." She pointed to a place near the swings.

When we got nearer to it I could see Grimmjow. He was looking into the sky and didn't seem do notice us.

"Could you wait here?" I asked Yuria and she nodded.

* * *

**Grimmjows POV**

"Hey." I heard a high, beautiful voice saying.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, before looking at the woman I loved.

"What are you doing here?" She asked smiling.

"I could ask you the same question." I said biting my lip.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking at me apologetically.

I nodded.

"Okay, I can deal with that. I promise I won't hurt you again.

But could I speak with Yuria one last time?" I asked. Sure she didn't want to see me again after what happened.

It was my entire fault. There was no reason for her to be with me.

She looked as if I've slapped her.

"What are you talking about? I don't want you to leave."

" But… I hurt you. It was my fault. If I hadn't –"

"You did nothing wrong. She would have reacted this way, doesn't matter if I told her or not."

"So, you aren't angry with me?" I asked.

"No, I'm not you idiot. And if you don't stop looking at me like that I'll change my mind." Orihime said and smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile back.

She was wonderful. The best thing, that could have happened to me. And she was mine.

With that I pulled her into a kiss and didn't let her go for a while. 


	10. talk to me

I don't own **_Bleach_**

**

* * *

Grimmjow POV**

„That was awesome," Yuria said and sat down on a chair near the kitchen table.

"I'm glad you liked it. It wasn't really easy for me to find something nice to do." I answered and took off my jacket.

Yuria and I had made a trip to the zoo, because Orihime thought we needed father-daughter-time. And it had been a great day.

"I love animals, they look so different. My favorite is the panther." My daughter said and stood up.

I knew she was looking for her mother, but after a few seconds, she came back into the kitchen and bit her lip.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what was wrong with her. Maybe Orihime wasn't at home and Yuria thought something had happened to her.

"Mummy is in the bathroom and she makes very strange noises. The last time she did that, she was sick. I hope she isn't sick again."

"Don't worry, I bet she is fine. Maybe she ate something that wasn't good." I tried to calm her.

She nodded.

"Could you still go to her and see if she is fine?" Yuria asked.

"Of course. But you don't have to wait here. Just go to your room. I tell you if I'll find out what's wrong with her."

"Okay, thank you, daddy." She said and went to her room.

Smiling I waited until she was in her room. It always amazed me how easily she accepted me.

But now I had to look after Orihime.

And Yuria was right, she definitely sounded sick. When I reached the bathroom door I could already here her throwing up.

Carefully I knocked at the door and opened it.

* * *

**Orihimes POV**

I really didn't want him to see me like that, but I just couldn't bring myself to stand up. My stomach still hurt and I didn't know if it was over for now.

I had eaten too much nachos and I guess that was the punishment for it.

After a few minutes I had the feeling that I was okay again and stood up slowly. Grimmjow stood behind me trying to help me up.

I brushed my teeth and cleaned my face. Then I looked at him and bit my lip.

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly rubbing circles over my back.

"Yes, I …I just ate too much."

He nodded.

"How was your day with Yuria?" I asked trying to get to another topic.

"Great, I absolutely love her. You've done a really good job raising her. ", Grimmjow said and kissed my forehead.

"She told me she liked the panther best."

I smiled. "_Me too_."

He kissed me again, but frowned after pulling away.

"Are you sure it's nothing serious with your stomach?"

I nodded.

"I'm fine really. Let's do something else now. I don't want to stand here all day long."

* * *

**Grimmjows POV**

Of course it didn't get better. The next few days Orihime always went to the bathroom after breakfast and I started wondering what was wrong with her.

I wanted her to go to the doctor but she just kept saying that there was nothing wrong with her, that I should forget about it.

And that was something I just couldn't do.

Yuria also frowned every time she saw her mother and asked me everyday what was wrong with her.

But I didn't know.

And it annoyed me.

* * *

**Orihimes POV**

"What is wrong with you?" Grimmjow asked while closing the door behind him.

It was late and I was getting ready for bed.

"Nothing." I answered looking away because I was too afraid to look at him.

"That's bullshit." He said and I winced knowing he was upset because of me.

And he had every right to be.

"Why are you lying to me? I mean, of course I understand that our relationship just begun and that you maybe don't want me to know everything or don't trust me that much, but even Yuria doesn't know what's wrong with you and she's your daughter for God's sake. I thought you'd care for her, but right now you only think about yourself. Your daughter feels left alone because you don't talk to her. She is very young but she isn't stupid. She can tell that you're different. So stop acting and talk to her already… Talk to me…"

The last part was only a whisper, but I heard it anyhow.

"I'm sorry." I said turning around to face him.

"I'm too afraid what you will say. As you said our relationship is still young and we are not… I'm not sure …how you'll take it."

Grimmjow sighed and came towards me.

"You don't have to be afraid, I won't be angry I promise." He said and hugged me.

I took a deep breath.

"I…"

He stopped hugging me and looked at me, slowly rubbing circles across my arm to calm me.

"I'm… pregnant."

* * *

Wow, what a surprise. I bet more than the half of you knew it, before reading the last sentence.

I'm sorry for the late update, I promise I'll try to make them faster but I have so much to do...


	11. They kept falling

I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Grimmjows POV**

"You're _what_?" I asked stepping away from her to have a better look at her face.

"I'm pregnant." She said again her voice fading.

I was too stunned to do something. Too happy to talk to her, to assure her everything was alright.

I just felt so amazed by this new information my brain didn't seem to work right.

That was until I heard her crying.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything is okay. Why are you upset?" I asked.

"I…I understand if …you don't want it, because everything is still so new. But...I want this child…and I'm not going to abort it.

I-If you don't …agree with me…I think it would be the best if you leave."

She tried to wipe her tears away but it didn't help. They kept falling.

I sighed and pulled her to me.

"Are you out of your mind? **I love you**. And I already told you that I want us to be family. I want this child as much as you want it. And I'm definitely not going to leave."

Now she cried even harder and buried her face in my chest.

"Hime…please stop crying. I'll be there for you, please."

She calmed a little and looked up at me.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered her eyes still wet.

"You don't have to be. It's not your fault." I assured her and stroke her cheek.

"How can you love me, I don't understand this. I'm such a selfish person."

I frowned. "You're not. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met."

"But I was so stupid. You told me before that you loved me and that you wanted this to work out fine, but I didn't even told that I love you."

"You didn't have to tell me. I already knew. I love you. That's just a sentence. Three words. Nothing more. But I have seen the love in your eyes every time you looked at me."

That made her speechless. She simply smiled at me.

"I still want to say it… Grimmjow, I love you."

"I love you." I just answered and smiled.

* * *

**Orihimes POV**

I was happy everything was alright again. The problem at the moment was to tell Yuria.

Grimmjow and I agreed that we should tell her as soon as possible.

We didn't want something like her little outburst again.

So we prepared her a little and talked to her about siblings.

She seemed to take it quite well and we decided to tell her after her birthday which was in three days.

"So Yuria, how many children do you want to invite to your birthday party?" I asked my daughter, who was sitting on the sofa watching TV with her daddy.

"I don't want to invite anyone. I would rather spend my birthday with you and daddy. Maybe we could do something nice." She answered.

"But don't you want to invite your friends?" I tried again.

"I have no friends. The children in Kindergarten don't like me and I don't like them. They are stupid."

Grimmjow smiled.

"If you don't want to celebrate with them you don't have to." He said and looked at me.

I nodded.

"I bet we'll find something awesome to do."

* * *

**Grimmjows POV**

And we did. We spend the whole day at places Yuria loved and in the evening she was happy and had eaten so much food she nearly had to throw up.

"Thank you, daddy. For the great day." Yuria said. She was already in her bed.

"No, problem. I'd do everything for you." I answered and ran my hand through her blue hair.

"Do you know what my wish was? Today when I blew out the candles." She asked and yawned.

"No. And you shouldn't tell me otherwise it won't come true."

She frowned.

"But I think I'll get it faster if I tell you. Because mommy has to … well, she … I want to have a little brother or sister. Do you think that is possible?"

She looked at me with those deep grey eyes and reminded me very much of her mother. Orihime always used her eyes when she wanted something.

I smiled.

"Yes, I think that's possible. In fact I believe you'll get it in a few months. Okay?"

She nodded.

"Go to sleep now. It was a long day." I said and went to the door.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Good night, daddy."

"Good night, little one."

* * *

Hope you like it.


	12. think we have a few thinks to talk about

I don't own bleach...

**

* * *

**

**Grimmjows POV**

„I kinda told Yuria about you being pregnant..." I stated.

"You-what?" Orihime said and looked at me like I was out of my mind.

"Are you crazy? You're such a stubborn man. You only do what you think is best, don't you?"

I sighed. "Hime, please calm down, Yuria will wake up, if you keep this up and it isn't good for the baby."

She glared at me.

"Okay." She exhaled slowly and inhaled again. "How did she take it?"

I smiled. "Quite good. Actually she was the one who wished for a sibling. She seemed very satisfied when I told her she would get it in a few months."

"Good, I'm sorry for ticking out. I guess I'm even more emotional than I was before, now that I'm pregnant."

She bit her lip and looked at me with wide eyes.

Damn. She really knew how to get me.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. Guess I have to get used to it." I said and hugged her.

"Oh, before I forget it, there is something I'd like to talk to you about." She said and sat down on the sofa.

I frowned.

"What is it?"

"Well, as you can see. This flat isn't that big… and there isn't enough space for four people. So I thought we could… move away." She rubbed her belly.

"Okay, but…what exactly do you mean by **away**. Do you mean in a bigger flat, but next door, or another town or another country?"

"I…I don't know. And I guess we still have time to think about it. We don't have to decide yet. Of course living here is good because we have our work here, but …" She stopped and bit her lip.

"What?" I asked trying to understand what she wanted to say.

"I would like to…to see my old friends again." It was a whisper, but I didn't have to understand what she said. I saw it in her eyes.

"I know that you don't like them, we don't even have to move back to them, I would just like to visit."

I frowned.

"Maybe it isn't a bad idea. We could move there. At least Yuria would have someone to play with."

Her eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean if they try to kill me we can still move away." I said and suddenly she hugged me.

"Thank you." She mumbled into my chest.

"You are welcome." I answered and played with her hair.

* * *

**Orihimes POV**

After telling Yuria about everything Grimmjow and I had planned, we went to Karakura Town to visit my old friends and of course to look for a nice house.

And to our surprise it only took us four hours to find the perfect home. It was little light blue house with a big garden and a little white fence.

Though it was perfect for me, Grimmjow didn't seem to like it that much. But he said that he didn't care where he lived as long as Yuria and I were with him.

And of course the baby.

Our new house had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a big living room.

All in all it was big enough for two families, but I loved it.

After looking for a house, we went to a restaurant, because it was already four o'clock, and ate lunch.

Then we drove to Ichigo. Grimmjow and Yuria waited in the car, because they first wanted me to sort things out and because Yuria fell asleep.

When Ichigo opened the door, he just stared at me as if I was a ghost.

"Hi.", I said, raising my arm.

"Orihime?"He asked, still staring.

"Yeah, that's me." I said and suddenly he hugged me and just wouldn't let go.

"Hey! Keep your hands of my woman." Grimmjow screamed. Apparently he got out of the car and was now coming towards the door.

Ichigo stepped back and looked at Grimmjow. "So you found her." He said. Not a question. A statement.

Grimmjow nodded.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, looking at me.

"I … I got …" I started and tried to push Grimmjow behind me, so he wouldn't get hurt, if Ichigo tried to hit him.

"You got what?"

"I got _pregnant_." I answered and tried to catch the emotions running through his face.

"By whom?" He wanted to know. But before I could answer he had already figured it out.

"He? This** creepy**, _aggressive_ and **stupid **Espada?" Ichigo pointed at Grimmjow.

"Are you out of your mind? How could you be so stupid? Sleeping with the enemy. -Wait. That means you slept with him while I tried to rescue you!"

"Ichigo, stop it! You're right with the last point, but I never said I wanted to be rescued. You took me away from him and nearly killed him. The father of my child. I thought he was dead. That's the reason I went away. Because I knew you would react like that." I cried by now.

Grimmjow pulled me into a hug and glared at Ichigo.

"See what you have done." The blue haired Espada said.

"It's not my entire fault. You knocked her up in the first way." Ichigo said, but stopped when my crying only got worse.

"Orihime, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh. Can you forgive me?" He asked.

I turned around and tried to wipe my tears away.

"Yes of course, that's what friends are there for."

I said and smiled.

"I don't want to interrupt your little…moment, but Yuria just woke up and I guess it will be best if I get her out of the car."Grimmjow said and turned around to fetch her.

"Yuria?" Ichigo asked.

"My daughter." I answered, just as Grimmjow returned.

"And apparently his too." Ichigo said, looking at Yurias hair.

I bit my lip.

"Do you want to come in." He asked leading us through the door.

"I think we have a few things to talk about."

* * *

Do you want me to make the next chapter also about Ichigo and the discussion?


	13. they don't teach this in Espada school

**Grimmjows POV**

„You want to drink something?" Ichigo asked, scratching his head nervously.

"No thanks, we just had lunch." Orihime said and I nodded.

"How did this all happen?" he asked.

"I don't know how to start." Orihime said and looked at me, searching for help.

"Well maybe it's better, if Yuria doesn't hear this." I said and Ichigo nodded.

"She could go upstairs, my sister is in her room, they could play together. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Is that okay for you?" I asked my daughter and she nodded and went up the stairs.

"Okay, so I guess I didn't kill you?" Ichigo started and I nodded and started to tell our story.

After a while Orihime joined in and corrected me or even _hit_ me, when I said something stupid.

"So you found a house in this town?"

"Yes, it's so perfect." Orihime said.

"Why did you decide to come here? I mean, I bet it's not because you wanted to have all your _annoying friends_ around you?"

Orihime hesitated and looked at me.

"Well…our flat was a little small so we decided to move out." I stated.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"**You can't fool me. I'm Isshin Kurosaki's son**. As mad as that sounds." Ichigo said and rubbed his shin.

"Okay, you're right. It's not the whole truth. Orihime… is_ pregnant_… again." I admitted and saw Orihime biting her lip.

"**I knew it! I fucking knew it! Don't you guys know how to protect**?" Ichigo asked, looking slightly crazy.

"I'm sorry they don't teach this in Espada-school." I said sarcastically.

"Oh men, I'm really happy you came. It's too bad the others aren't here. They would flip out." Ichigo said ignoring my statement.

* * *

**Orihimes POV**

Just in this moment the door burst open and Renji came in, followed by Rukia, Chad and Uryu.

They all had something to eat in their hands such as snack and popcorn.

Did they want to make a DVD-night?

However they stopped walking when they saw me and had all the same stupid look on their faces.

"Oh my god, Orihime you're back!" Rukia yelled, threw the bags in her hands away and ran towards me, but stopped halfway when she saw Grimmjow.

"What is **he** doing here?" She asked and pointed at Grimmjow.

"Well…he is..."

"…her boyfriend." Grimmjow finished for me and now Rukia looked even more shocked.

Suddenly she started laughing.

"Oh God , you nearly got me! Very funny."

"She is not joking." Ichigo said and Rukia stopped laughing, again shocked.

"You're** not** joking?"

"No, I'm not. Actually Grimmjow is more than just my boyfriend. He is also the father of my daughter and my unborn child." I answered and Grimmjow put his arm around me.

"Wow, really didn't see that coming." Rukia said and sat down on a chair next to the sofa.

"Well, that's the truth." I assured her. She sighed.

"Anyway… I'm glad you're here." She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

Uryu frowned.

"How did that happen?" Renji asked and I started to tell the story again.

* * *

**Grimmjows POV**

After another two hours of talking and exchanging stories, we finally made our way back home.

had fallen asleep again and Orihime beamed all the time and told me that this was her second best experience in her whole life.

The best one, so she told me, was meeting me.

Though I thought it was a lie.

Just looking at _all the mess_ I was responsible for.

As we lay in our bed that night, I thought about the last weeks of my life and decided that Orihime and Yuria were the best things that could ever happen to me.

Just when I was about to fall asleep there was a knock at the door and I stood up, curious who could be there...

* * *

Buhahaha, love cliffhangers. I'm so mean.

But don't worry nothing important, it will just change the whole story.


	14. tears of relieve

**Orihimes POV**

When I woke up, I was alone in bed. A glance at my watch told me that it was 4 am.

Frowning I stood up and went through the apartment.

After checking every room I realized that Grimmjow wasn't there. _Where could he be?_

Running my hand through my hair I stood near the kitchen window and looked outside, thinking about where he could be.

_Maybe he just needed time to think and was out for a walk? _

Finally I decided to go to bed again and wait.

…

After bringing Yuria to Kindergarten I drove to work, though I was absent the whole time.

Grimmjow didn't come back and it maddened me.

He had promised to stay.

But maybe it wasn't his fault, he had seemed so happy.

* * *

**Grimmjows POV**

My body felt like hell.

After I opened the door I realized who was standing outside and that this could only mean something bad.

Apparently Ulquiorra had found me and with the help of the others Espadas brought me back to Hueco Mundo.

After torturing me, I was brought to Aizen and he damned me to life long prison.

So now I was sitting here in this empty little room.

It was kinda ironic, cause this was the room Orihime was held in years ago.

I could still see the little words she had scratched into the wall.

_Will I be able to bind two hearts together?_

_Yes_, I thought, closing my eyes.

_I'm so sorry._

* * *

**Orihimes POV**

After three days I went mad.

I was blaming him, I was blaming me, and I was even blaming the baby.

Was that why he had left? Maybe I was just moving too fast and he didn't want it.

But then again he had said he liked the idea.

Sighing she opened the front door and let Rukia and Ichigo in.

They volunteered to help me, because we still had to move.

Even without Grimmjow.

When I let them in Rukia suddenly said: "There was an Espada here."

I frowned.

"Yes, of course, Grimmjow lived here." It still pained me to use the past tense.

Rukia shook her head.

"No, not him. There is something different. It's evil."

* * *

**Grimmjows POV**

I didn't know what time it was…or what day. But it felt like years to me.

I lay on the sofa.

Hands folded behind my back, dreaming of the future I could have had.

Unfortunately there was no way out of here.

So prison was worse than death.

I wanted to see my family so badly it hurt.

Nearly falling asleep I opened my eyes again.

Just in this moment the door suddenly burst open and Sayzel came in, followed by Ichigo, Rukia, this little guy with white hair and Orihime.

I jumped and stood immediately.

"What's going on here?" I asked watching Orihime.

"The Espadas planned an attack against Aizen. Well and Ulquiorra. The Shinigamis helped us and we could finally defeat him." Sayzel answered.

Grimmjow frowned.

"But you were there when he knocked at my door and brought me here."

"Of course, we had to act normal. Ulquiorra found you. Not me. I was only there to help him, in case you weren't that easy to handle." The pink haired Espada answered.

"So, I'm free now?"

Rukia smiled. "Yes, as long as you don't do something reckless the Shinigamis will leave the Espadas alone."

Grimmjow nodded and Sayzel, Ichigo,Rukia and this other guy went out of the room.

Orihime was slowly walking towards him, biting her lip.

Grimmjow sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you somehow, but I just couldn't find a way-"

She stopped by putting one finger over his mouth.

"I thought you had left me. I thought everything you had said was a lie. If Rukia hadn't sensed Ulquiorra, I wouldn't have searched for you."

"You must learn to trust me. I would never do such a thing." Grimmjow answered and shook his head.

Orihime closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest.

"I know. I'm sorry. I love you." She said and cried tears of relieve.


	15. Epilogue

_Epilogue

* * *

_

**Orihimes POV**

„Ty, no! Don't do that! You are hurting Kon!" Yuria told her brother, who through Kon against the garden chair.

Ty stopped immediately and searched for something else to play with. He was such a cute child.

He had the blue hair of his father and also his eyes. Though he was only two years old he had a good instinct when it came to other people. He knew exactly who was good and who was evil. Something that was quite useful.

Suddenly two arms sneaked around me and someone hugged me from behind.

"How are we today?" Grimmjow asked and let his hand wander over my swollen belly.

"Good. And you?" I answered and turned around.

"Same." He said and kissed me.

"They are so cute when they play together." I said and we sat down to watch our children play. A year after Ty was born we had married and I had never regretted it once.

I was in the seventh month now and we already knew it was going to be a boy again. We had even painted the room in a rich blue –a color I loved for obvious reasons.

Grimmjow studied medicine at the moment and worked at the hospital in his free time. I had stopped working, but as soon as the children were old enough I would start again.

I had the live I had always dreamed of.

"Ichigo is coming over later." Grimmjow said and picked Ty up, who wanted to play with him.

I nodded.

Our friends had been very nice and often came over to play with the children or to have fun with us.

It had been a good idea to come here.

Watching Grimmjow play with Ty made me smile. He was always so soft and kind when he was around our children. In front of Ichigo and the others he often played evil, though of course it was just for fun.

He was also very protective. Once Ty ran against a wall and had a bad wound on his forehead. Grimmjow had reacted immediately and had brought him to the next hospital to stich the wound.

We were happy and confident it would go on like this.


End file.
